sorry
by dks120193
Summary: rasa sakit yang kyungsoo dapatkan dari perlakuan jongin. membuat dia bembekukan hatinya untuk memaafkan seorang Kim Jongin. hingga bocah kecil hasil hubungan mereka berdua harus turun tangan untuk menyatukan kembali umma dan appa nya. chap 3 END rated M NC 21 (mungkin). Warning! YAOI. OOC. Typos. dll [kyungoo x Kai] KaiSoo/KaiDo & EXO member
1. Chapter 1

Sorry

Part 1

Author peringatin ya buat yang gak suka YAOI sebaiknya langsung mundur teratur. author gak tanggung jawab kalo ada reader yang muntah-muntah setelah baca ff abal ini.

DONt like NO read...wkwkwk

KYUNG SOO & EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan didirnya sendiri. aku disini cuma pijem nama doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne.

READY...

ACTION!

KYUNGSO POV

Kuhirup udara sore Seoul ketika ku pijakan lagi kaki di kota ini, yang beberapa bulan kebelakang kutinggalkan. Kembali ku hembuskan udara yang tadi ku hirup. Berupaya menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada ku. ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan ringan menuju pintu keluar khusus di airport ini, tak lama mataku menangkap sosok namja berwajah malaikat yang memang sudah berjanji akan menjemputku.

"halo hyung, apakabar?

"…..'

"yak! Hyung apa kau tak rindu padaku eoh?" sungutku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

GREP

Tiba" saja dia memeluku dan aku hanya bias membalas pelukanya. " aku tau kamu merindukan aku hyung, tapi….aku sesak nafas kalo kau memeluku seerat ini"

"owh, mian kyung soo-ah aku benar-benar tidak percaya kamu sekarang ada dihadapanku dan dengan….."

CHUUU

"…"

"supaya hyung percaya kalau aku sudah kembali" ujarku sambil tersenyu kearahnya

"Yak! Kyung soo sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini" kulihat dia melotot kearahku. Dan aku hanya berjalan melewatinya dengan bibir yang menahan senyum, karena tak tahan melihat tingkah paniknya ketika mendapat 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari ku.

"sejak dia menghianati ku" jawab ku lurus "lagian ,Yak! hyung aku Cuma mencium pipi mu, kanapa kau bilang aku mesum" dia mengaduh karena pukulan ku di lengan atasnya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi muram namun ku balas dengan senyuman dan aku kembali untuk memeluknya "aku baik-baik saja hyung, percayalah dan ingat jangan pernah lagi menampakan expresi wajah seperti itu, ARA?" sedikit penekana kuberikan di akhir kalimat. Dan aku lihat dia mengangguk.

HUWEEEEEEE…

"hyung ini semua gara-gara hyung jd baby ku terbangun, kau harus tanggung jawab dan aku tak mau tau pokoknya hyung harus menghentikan tangisnya. Dan kau tau hyung kalau anaku sudah menangis akan sulit membuatnya berhenti" rutuk ku panjang kali lebar sembari ku berikan anaku yang berasa di gendongan punggung pada suho hyung dan aku langung berjalan menuju mobil.

"KYUNG SOO! Bagaimana caranya supaya baby nya berhenti menagis, haisss anak ini, jinjja"

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!

"susui dia hyung" jawabku dengan memasang pokerface yang kemarin ku pinjam dari sehun #plakk

"babo, mana bisa aku menyusui dia, aku ini namja" lalu aku memasang wajah yang kira-kira seperti ini

Kyung soo pov end

.

.

"kami datang" suho berteriak di depan pintu "aku pulang!" kyung soo berteriak 5 oktaf di atas suho.

DRAP DRAP DRAP (backsound gagal)

Terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang menghampiri pintu

BRAKKK dan pintupun terbuka sangat lebar

BUKK

"kyaaaa….kyung soo aku rindu sekali hueeee" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk kyung soo

"aku juga hueeee" Luhan pun menyusul baekhyun, dan lalu lay, tao juga xiumin juga ikut-ikutan

"mana yang lain" ujar kyung soo selepas terbebas dari pelukan ibu-ibu arisan tadi

"mereka semua dibelakang sedang mempersiapkan buat acara penyambutan mu" sahut lay

"oigoo! Anak mu lucu sekali kyung soo" luhan mengambil alih baby yang ada di gendongan suho dan langsung saja para _emak_ mengerubungi dan mengajak bermain anak kyung soo di sopa ruang nonton tv.

"kris ke, chanyeol hyung, jong dae hyung, sehun-ah aku pulangggggg" teriak kyung soo sambil berlari ke belakang dan di sambut keriyuhan yang tak kalah dari uke mereka. Semua seme menghampiri kyung soo dan berpelukan seperti teletabis.

Tapi tunggu

Apa?

Hmm?

Apa kalian merasa ada yang kurang?

Tidak?

Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang kurang…..?! (author giling)

"Selamat datang kembali" tiba tiba sebuah suara 'menginterupsi' acara _mari peluk-pelukan berjamaah_ dan ternyata suara itu keluar dari mulut orang yang SANGAT kyung soo tidak ingin dengar. Ya dia adalah Kim jongin. Yang tiba-tiba saja mendekati kerumunan itu.

"aku rindu kalian" ucap kyung soo seolah-olah tidak mendengar dan tidak ada orang itu disana "maaf aku tidak membawa oleh-oleh karena aku sibuk mengurusi...aegya ku" sambungnya. Dan mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Dan semua melepaskan pelukan sambil menatap ke arah kyung soo dan jongin bergantian.

KRIK..KRIK …suasana mendadak jadi hening dan canggung.

"benarkah kamu tidak membawa _oleh-oleh_ untuk kami" kris mencoba mencaikan suasana dan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu, mian" terlihat kyung soo menundukan kepalanya

"kau tidak adil kyung soo" ucap kris lagi

"eh" mata kyung soo melebar mungkin seperti ini O.O

"kau bilang tidak ada hadiah untuk kami, tapi untuk para uke kamu sempat membawakan oleh-oleh. Itu namana DISKRIMINASI" ucap kris dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. "apa maksudnya?" kyung soo benar tidak mengerti dengan tuduhan kris. "coba kamu lihat para uke itu, mereka sibuk mengerubungi apa hem? Klo bukan hadiah, tak mungkin mereka berteriak seantusias itu" kris menangkup pipi chubby kyung soo dan memutarnya ke arah ruang tengah. Kyung soo tersenyum dan menepuk jidatnya"mian ge aku lupa, tp hadiah yang sedang mereka kerubungi juga untuk kalian" kekeh kyung soo

"jinjja?" korr ke 4 seme itu sambil berlari ke ruang tengah untuk berebut 'hadiah' bersama uke mereka di ikuti kyung soo dan suho yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung.

Dan Jong in?

Dia hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan semuanya. Kakinya seperti membeku untuk sekedar mengikuti semua orang keruang tengah. Bibirnya serasa kelu untuk kembali mengucapkan kata-kata dan hatinya seakan di rajam ribuan pisau. Karena sikap kyung soo yang seolah-olah menganggapnya manusia tembus pandang yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh kasat mata (a.k.a setan- hahaha tertawa nista)

.

.

.

Malam hari ini benar-benar mantion mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk kyung soo. Walaupun hanya diadakan di halaman belakang dorm tapi tidak mengurangi arti dan kebahagian karena bertambah 1 anggota baru dalam kelompok, dan kembalinya kyung soo setelah beberapa bulan menghilang. lebih tepatnya segaja mengungsi untuk mengurus kehamilanya sampai proses melahirkan.

Acara makan terasa hangat dengan di selingi candaan dan celotehan bahkan tak jarang adu mulut pun terjadi. Hanya 1 orang yang mungkin merasakan sebaliknya, dia hanya diam dan menundukan kepala.

"ngomong-ngmong siapa nama anak mu kyung dari tadi kami hanya memanggilnya baby" luhan bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"emmmmm" dio pura-pura berpikir sablim mengetukan telunjuknya di dagu.

"yak! Jangan kau bilang belom memberinya nama" sungut baekhyun yang langsung di rangkul oleh chanyeol guna meredakan amarah uke nya yang memang suka mendadak meluap-luap (bawaan orok kali #ngengg)

"apa karena kamu masih bingung memberi marga kepada.." ucap sehun tiba-tiba terpotong ketika cubitan keras mampir di pahanya. Dan dengan sekejap langsung membuat suasana menjadi dingin. Terlihat kyung soo yang mendadak menundukan kepala. Dan lay dengan cepat menghampiri kyung soo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"aww appo" ringis sehun sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakan manis di kepala dari ke 3 uke."mikir dulu sebelum mangap, haiss dasar babo" gerutu tao "hueee hanie sakit" luhan yang mendapat aduan namjachingu-

nya lalu memeluk sehun.

Kyung soo menaikan kepalanya "sudah jangan pukul sehuni lagi kasian dia" ujar kyung soo sabil berkaca-kaca melihat sehun dan luhan yang masih setia mengusap-usap kepala sehun." Yak! Kyung soo kenapa kamu malah membelanya?" tao menimpali "karena baby soo sayang sama sehun..merong" sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kepada tao "menjijikan" sungut tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, lagian siapa juga yang bingung dengan marga untuk anaku sehun-ah? Tanya kyung soo pada sehun yang langsung membuat semua terdiam "karena baby ini adalah anaku seorang jadi aku tidak merasa harus bingung untuk memberikan marga, sudah pasti dia bermarga DO namanya Do myungsoo"

DUARRRRRRRR

Jong in merasa seperti di sambar petir mendengar pernyataan kyung soo yang mengatakan bahwa anak itu hanya anaknya seorang. Jong in benar" sakit mendengarnya. Dan dia seperti baru saja di hantam bola besar penghancur tembok. Tapi dia menyadari kalau ini adalah buah pahit dari perlakuanya terhadap Kyung soo dulu. Air mata tidak bisa di bendung lagi dan dia lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke luar diam-diam. Meskipun dia bersalah tapi sungguh sekarang dia menyesali dan ingin memperbaiki kesalahanya. Tidak adakah secuil kesempatan untuknya?

.

.

.

Jong in berjalan tampa menghiraukan udara dingin musim gugur karena rasa sakit didadanya melebihi rasa sakit di kulitnya yang di akibatkan tusukan dari angin malam musim gugur.

"Kapankah rasa sakit itu hilang dan pintu maaf mu terbuka untuk ku hyung? apakah aku bisa menyembuhkan luka yang sudah aku buat untuk mu? Maafkan aku kumohon kali ini maafkan hyung jangan siksa aku seperti ini" jong in bermonolog sendiri sambil berdiri si pinggir sungan han.

"ARRRGHHHH" jong in peremas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

FLASHBACK

"jong in ada yang mau aku sampaikan padamu" ujar kyung soo dan menarik jong in ke dalam kamarnya. Terlihat mukanya yang pucat karena sakit yang dideritanya akhir-akhir ini. "ada apa hyung? Sebaiknya cepat karena taemin sudah menunggu ku di ruang latihan" hati kyung soo sakit mendengar jongin lebih mementingkan latihan bersama taemin dari pada memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah sakit. "aku…" kyung soo ragu-ragu "ayolah hyung aku tak bisa membiakan taemin hyung menungguku lama-lama" terdengar jongin sedikit jengkel "sudahlah jongin lain kali saja, aku tidak mau merusak acara mu dengan teamin" terdengar ada kesedihan yang mendalam dari cara pengucapan kyung soo "aishh jinjja hyung kau hanya menbuang waktuku saja, ya sudah aku pergi dulu hyung"

Chuu…dan jongin pun pergi setelah mencium kening kyung soo.

Tes

Air mata kyung jatuh di pipi mulusnya "apa yang harus aku lakukan jongin?" Tanya nya entah kepada siapa karena jongin sudah menghilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hari sudah malam dan jongin belum kembali dari latihan dancenya. Terlihat kyung soo yang gelisah menantikan kembalinya jongin. Dia mencoba mengisi waktu dengan membersihkan dapur kesanyanganya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor. yang lain sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing karena kelelahan dengan aktivita masing-masing.

sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam dan jongin masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo gelisah di atas sofa. Matannya menatap benda kotak yang memutar drama favoritnya, tapi pikiranya entah di mana. Melayang-layang mencari keberdadaan Jongin.

"kemana jongin? tak biasanya dia latihan hingga larut malam begini, Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya ke tempa latihan siapa tau dia ketiduran karena kelelahan latihan dance" akhirnya kyung soo keluar dan memakai jaket tebal menuju gedung sm.

"emmhhh ahh….ahhh…ahhh jong in therehhhh ohhh"

"sshhttt hyung….oghhhh"

"ouwhhh fasterssssss pleasehhhhh…enghhhhh"

Kyung soo mematung di depan pintu tempat yang biasa digunakan jongin untuk latihan dance, karena mendengar suara erangan lajimnya orang yang sedang melakukan-you know what I mean-dia mematung seakan membeku karena yakin dengan pendengaranya kalau suara yang dia dengar salah satunya suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara erangan yang sering membuatnya terbang dan lupa diri. Perlahan dibukanya pintu ruang latihan dance itu. Dan dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sepasang namja yang telanjang bulat berdiri membelakangi, yang satu berdiri menghadap kaca besar dan yang satu lagi dibelakangnya sambil dengan semangatnya memaju munjurkan bokongnya yang sedang menggendot (?) namja satunya yang nemplok di kaca.

"j.. jong in" lirih kyung soo

Tiba-tiba saja kedua namja yang sedang asik itu menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka dan memandang kea rah kyung soo. Jong in segera melepaskan tautan dibawahnya dan menghampiri kyung soo.

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sini hyung"

"apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kamu lakukan disini jongin?!" teriak kyung soo di barengi isakan nya

Namja yang satunya yang tadi sedang asik bermaksyur dengan jongin terlihat perlahan memakai bajunya dan mendekati jingin "aku pergi dulu jongin, selesaikan masalhmu dan nanti kita lanjutkan" dia berlalu tanpa memandang kyung soo yang berdiri di hadapan jongin.

"jawab aku jong in!" kyung soo kembali histeris

"maaf hyung tapi aku sepertinya_" jong in menghela napas sejenak "sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita hyung, mian"

"MO!?"

"Mian " jongin menatap lembut kyung soo

"Kamu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? disaat aku sedang mengandung anak mu, jong in"

Plak tamparan keras kyungsoo daratkan di pipi jongin.

"…"

"brengsek, kamu bajingan jong in"

"apa?! bagaimana bisa kamu hamil hyung?" Tanya jongin kaget dan baru tersadar akan apa yang di sampaikan kyung soo barusan

"bagaimana bisa? Tentu bisa, karna hampir setiap malam kamu melakukanya padaku brengsek"

"aku tidak bisa hyung, aku masih muda dan bagaimana dengan kalier dance yang sedang aku bangun? Aku tidak mau keadaan ini merusak masa depan kita hyung. Sudah berapa bulan?"

"apa perdulimu?"

"Aku Tanya sudah berapa bulan?!"

"3 bulan"

"gugurkan , ini masih belum terlambat bukan?"

"tidak akan"

"Aku bilang gugurkan, hyung!?"

"bajingan, kalau kamu tidak mau mengakui anak ini baiklah. Hubungan kita berakhir disini dan anak yang aku kandung akan aku rawat sendiri"

"tapi hyung bagaimana dengan…."

"cukup jongin, ini semua biar aku yang menanggung, aku tidak akan minta tanggung jawab atau apapun dari mu. Appa dari anaku sudah mati hari ini"

Kyung soo berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan berdiri didekat pintu. Dengan keadaan seperti itu tidak mungkin jongin mengejar kyung soo.

Air mata terus mengalir deras di pipi kyung soo. Dia pulang dengan keadaan yang sulit digambarkan. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan mata bengkak karena terus menangis,rambut yang berantakan karena sepanjang jalan dia terus menjambak-jambak rambutnya guna menyalurkan amarahnya. Kyung soo masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dia tidak mau jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mereka malam ini. Bahkan mungkin malam-malam selanjutnya.

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu kyung soo dan jongin tidak pernah saling menyapa lagi-lebih tepatnya kyung soo yang selalu menghindar-dan jongin pun seperti membiarkan hal ini terjadi. sepertinya memang ini yang jongin inginkan. Jongin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang dance. Dan 'bermesraan' dengan taemin menjadi angenda penutup jongin setiap harinya. sedangkan kyung soo tetap menjalankan rutinitas harian seperti biasa dia kuliah dan kerja sambilan di sore hari. Sampai Dua bulan berikutnya keadaan masih sama. Perang dingin antara kyung soo dan jong in masih terus berlanjut. Bukan maksud yang lain membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terjadi. Tapi ini semua adalah permohonan kyung soo yang tidak mau mengemis tangung jawab pada jong in yang sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dan yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sekarang mereka lebih mementingkan kesehatan kyung soo dan aegya yang sedang dikandungnya.

Hari ini tepat kandungan kyung soo menginjak 8 bulan. Perutnya mulai membesar dan sudah tidak mungkin di tutupi dengan blazer ataupun jaket lagi. Hari ini kyung soo akan mengusngsi sementara sampai dia melahirkan dan bisa kembali beraktifitas secara normal.

Pagi hari ini jongin terbangun dan mendapati semua penguin mantion yang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah muram.

"ada apa hyung-deul? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melankolis semua?"

KRIK KRIK

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan pertanyaan jong in smua malah satu persatu bubar secara perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tengah dan meninggalkan jongin. Sehun-orang yang terakhir beranjak dari ruagan itu- menepuk pundak jongin "kyung soo sudah berangkat_ subuh tadi"

"Mwo!? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku"

Sehun tersenyum sinis sambil berlalu "memang harus ya? Apa perduli mu kamjjong?" sehunpun berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang mematung sembari mengepalkan tanganya menahan emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Jongin jatuh terdiam, seperti ada ruangan kosong yang besar di dalam hatinya. Tapi ke egoisan mendominasi, diapun mendengus dan mengangkat bahunga tak perduli lagi.

Selama menghilangnya kyung soo, jongin tau semua orang selalu memantau keadaan kyung soo via tlp ataupun media lainya. Hanya dirinya lah yang tidak mengetaui keberadaan kyung soo di mana. Jongin coba untuk menghubungi no kyung soo tapi ternyata tidak aktif dan kyung soo menggunakan nomor baru. Jongin juga mencoba membujuk sehun dan yang lainya untuk sekali saja memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan kyung soo. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang menghiraukan permintaanya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin lelah dan tidak pernah merengek lagi. Jong in sering katauan sedang melamun dan tidak konsentrasi. Dia sekarang kebih banyak menyendiri di kamarnya ketimbang berkumpul diruang tengan dengan member lainya. Kebersamaanya dengan Taemin juga sudah tidak seintens dulu. Merasa kesal taemin pun bermain di belakang Jongin dengan Minho yang notabene adalah mantan kekasih taemin. Jongin mengetahui itu dan dia semakin terpuruk karena baru di sadarinya ternyata tidak ada kekasih yang sebaik kyung soo. Yang selalu memahami sifatnya dan selalu mengalah atas semua kemauan dirinya. Jongin sungguh menyesal, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Sekarang dia hanya berharap kyung soo akan memberikan belas kasihan dan memaafkannya.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Bulan berganti dan keadaan masih tetap sama. Kyung soo tetap mengaggap jongin manusia transfaran. Banyak upaya jongin lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan kyung soo. Bukanya membaik malah kyung soo selalu tersulut emosi dan tak jarang berakhir dengan histeris. Seperti kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu Suasana mantion sangat tegang karena Myungsoo sejak 3 jam lalu menangis tanpa henti dan badanya panas. Padahal sudah di beri obat penurun panas. Semua yang ada di sana sudah mencoba untuk membujuk anak itu tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Kyung soo terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Dengan segenap keberanianya jongin mencoba mendekati myungsoo yang berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"biar kucoba membujuknya" jonging berbicara pelan. Dengan ragu baekhyun memberikan myungsoo kepada jong in. ajaibnya anak itu langsung terdiam dan tak menangis lagi. Merasa tangisan myung sudah tidak terdengar kyung soo berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri Baekyun. Dan seketika dia berteiriak histeris dan merebut myung soo dari tangan jongin.

" TIDAK! JANGAN PERNAH KAU SENTUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU KEPADA ANAKU BRENGSEK"

"Aku hanya ingin membatu hyung…..pls, kasian myung so"

"KAMI TAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN DARIMU"

jleb _jong in mati kutu lagi, dia salah bicara lagi dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa mulut bodohnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak menyakiti kyung soo. Sungguh bodoh.

"maaf hyung aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya_"

"PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH ANAK KU PERGI!" tangis kyung soo semakin pecah. Dia terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk myung soo nya tercinta dengan posesif.

"Soho hyung antarkan aku ke tempat praktek Dr. Choi jjebal"

"ne soo-ahh, kajja"

FLASHBACK END

Dan sejak kejadian itu jongin tidak berani mendekati apalagi menyentuh myungsoo. Dia takut kejadian dimana kyungsoo histeris parah ketika melihat dirinya menyentuh myungsoo.

Bulan berganti tahun hubungan kaisoo tidak kunjung membaik. Meskipun tidak mengganngu hubungan dengan yang lain. Keadaan tetap baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.

Waktu terbunuh.

.

.

Dan hari ini kejadian hampir serupa terulang kembali setelah sekian lama. Myungsoo terjatuh karena terlalu excited bermain kejar-kejaran dengan pasangan happy virus. Myungsoo menangis keras duo happy virus pun panic dibuatnya. Jongin yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian langsung memeluk myungsoo dan menggendongnya ke dalam dorm. menenangkan dan mengobati luka lecet di kutut myungsoo. Myungsoo menangis terisak di pelukan jongin. Dengan setia jongin mengelus punggung dan menciumi puncak kepala anak tercintanya hingga tangis myungsoo mereda. Hati Jongin terasa damai bisa memluk anaknya seperti ini. Bisa di bayangkan sakitnya persaan Jongin yang hanya bisa menatap diam-diam darah dangingnya sendiri. Sementara member yang lain dengan leluasa bermain dan bercengkrama dengan Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari belanja kebutuhna bersama lay pun langsuk berteriak kisteris melihat anaknya dalam dekapan jongin.

"jangan sentuh anaku ku bilang, kenapa kamu tidak mengerti juga? Harus pakai bahasa apa supaya kamu bias mengerti?" kyungsoo langsung merebut myungsoo dari jongin.

"maaf hyung,"

"minggir"

"hyung bisakah kamu tidak seperti ini"

"tidak"

"dia juga darag daging ku hyung"

"…." Kyungsoo tertegun giginya gemeretuk menahan amarah yang seakan-akan sudah membuncah di ubun-ubunya

"aku appanya hyung!" teriak jongin tatkala melihat kyungsoo yang akan beranjak dari hadapanya.

"siapa yang mengijinkan mulut mu mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu didepan anaku hah!? Dasar berengsek! aku tidak mau anaku menganggap ucapanmu tadi itu benar? Jangan membual di depan anak yang masih polos. Kamu tau sendiri dengan pasti, appa dari anaku sudah mati di hadapanmu waktu itu, kamu sendiri yang sudah membunuh appa dari anaku. Apa kamu lupa?!" kyungsoo berteriak histeris lagi.

"karena yang aku ucapkan adalah fakta hyung, aku appanya. myungsoo harus mengetahui kebenaranya!" jongin mulai lepaskendali

"myungsoo anaku seorang. dia tidak memiliki appa, appa dari anaku adalah kesalahan. Dan seumur hidup aku akan melindungi anaku dari kesalahan itu. Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah rela dan tidak akan aku biarkan kesalahan itu menyentuh anaku" kyungsoo semakin meraung-raung dengan air mata kepedihan yang mengalir deras. Bibirnyanya gemetar menahan emosi.

"cudah umma jangan nangis lagi ne, myungcoo cedih liat umma cepelti ini"

"ingat sayang kamu jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu"

"tapi umma_"

"diam atau umma akan kirim kamu ke rmh harabojji" kyungsoo langsung memotong dan menatap sendu kepada anaknya.

"jangan umma, iya myungcu ngelti. Maafin myungcu ne? umma jangan mayah lagi myungcoo cayang umma Cuma umma catu-catunya olang yang yang memiliki kyungcoo tidak ada yang lain. Myungcoo tidak butuh appa kalna umma adalah cegalanya buat myungcoo" tangan kecil itu menggapai kyungsoo dan memeluk umma nya erat. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan anak semata wayangnya. Seakan-akan takut ada yang akan ada yang mengambil anaknya dan memisahkan mereka.

"jangan pernah pernah kamu melanggar peraturan umma, jangan sampai kamu memaksa umma untuk melakukan hal tegas yang akhirnya akan menyakiti kita berdua. Dan semua yang umma lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi mu nak. Saranghae urie addeul"

"ne araco. nado umma caranghae" pelukan mereka semakin erat dan airmata haru terus keluar dari dua pasang iris anak dan umma itu.

Diraupnya tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar. Myungsoo menatap jong in dan mulutnya bergumam "mianhae" tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Jongin yang melihat membelalakan matanya karena tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu mengerti stuasi dan bersikap dewasa dengan tetap menjaga perasaan dua orang dewasa yang berseteru dan bersikap kekanakan dengan mempertahankan egonya masing-masing. Sejujurnya jongin merasa sakit teramat dalam karena kyungsoo tidak mau mengakui status dirinya yang notabene appa dari myungsoo. Tapi rasa sakitnya terobati dengan kata maaf yang di ucapkan myungsoo. Satu kata sederhana yang di gumamkan anaknya mampu menjadi obat mujarab untuk penyakit sakit hati jongin.

T.B.C

Hadeuh smoga aja ada yang mau baca ff abal milik ku ini.

mau review? author akan sangat berterimakasih.

silent reader? aku ajuga berterimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca karyaku.

lanjutanya akan di publish kalo sudah beres(?) hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : KaiSoo, myungsoo (bukan L) and other member EXO**

**Rated : nyerempet M karena di sini ada sedikit.. sangat sedikit adengan **_**ehem**_

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, typo's berserkan karena authornya males ngedit. Bahasa aneh dan tidak baku. Authornya abal.**

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank sooooo jangan di ambil hati ne 3**

**Seperti biasa**

**DON'T LIKE NO READ…..WKWKWK**

**PART II**

Pada kenyataanya myungsoo tau dan mengerti stuasi yang terjadi antara appa dan ummanya. Dan dia mencari cara supaya bisa menyatukan kembali orang tuanya. Meskipun dihadapan kyungsoo dirinya selalu menunjukan keceriaan dan mengucapkan kata bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan sosok appa. Tapi di lubuk hatinya Myungsoo menginginkan keluarga yang utuh seperti teman-temanya.

"yang pertama harus di lakukan adalah mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan luka hati umma" gumamnya "tapi gimana caranya yaa" terlihat anak berumur 4 tahun itu menggigit ujung pencil saking kerasnya berpikir. #cieee

Myungsoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan berpikiran dewasa untuk anak seukuranya. Meskipun dia di manjakan oleh semua orang, tapi semua fasilitas dan kasih sayang yang melipah itu tidak menjadikanya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Tiba-tiba saja gambar lampu 5 watt (?) menyala di atas kepalanya menandakan dia mendapatkan ide bagus untuk rencanan menyatukan lagi orang tuanya."umma halus kembali jatuh cinta cama appa dan appa halus membuat umma kembali cimpati cama appa, hmm oke cip" myungsoo bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

Rencana nya hari ini myungsoo akan berbicara pada jongin mengenai masalah yang sudah ia pikirkan kemarin. Tapi mencari kesempatan berbicara berdua dengan jongin saja menjadi sesuatu hal yang sulit dilakukan mengingat kyungsoo selalu ada di sekitar myungsoo. Dan myungsoo berpikir kalau hanya dia yang melakukan semua rencana ini akan sulit. Jadi keputusan sudah myungsoo buat yaitu dia membutuhkan sekutu untuk menjalankan misinya. Myungsoo harus jeli memilih orang yang akan dia jadikan sekutunya, salah memilih orang maka rencana yang sudah dia susun rapih akan hancur berantakan. Karena tidak semua ajjussi bisa di andalkan. Dan Uncle Kris adalah pilihan pertama myungsuu.

"Uncle klis myungcu pengen beli ech klim, ayo antelin myungcu, ne" myungsoo merayu kris dengan aegyo andalanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa kris menolak. Padahal baru saja dia merencanakan akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya bersama pandanya. Karena hari ini mereka mendapatkan libur yang menjadi barang langka karena kesibukanya di kantor belakangan ini.

"hahhhh, baiklah baby"

"yayyyyy!" myungsoo bersorak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya,

.

.

.

.

.

"uckle klis" myungsoo membuka pembicaraan seriusnya dengan kris setelah mereka duduk di kursi didalam kedai es krim langganan, dengan semangkuk besar es krim mangga yang sudah tersaji di hadapanya. Myungsoo menyendok es krim dan memasukanya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Matanya berbinar tatkala lidahnya dihampiri rasa yang luarbisasa menurutnya.

" ada apa baby? Kamu mau pesan yang lainya?"

" anni, Mmm…cebenalnya myungcu mau minta bantuan uncle klis"

"Mm?"

"myungcu mau umma cama appa baikan lagi"

Hati kris mencelos mendengar penuturan anak kecil ini. Dua orang itu benar-benar hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri.

"oke, uncle pasti bantu. Sekarang apa rencananya?"

"cini myungco bicikin"

Kris manggut-manggut ketika myungsoo membisikan rencana yang akan mereka susun. Seketika kris tersenyum lebar dan merakapun berhigfive. Myungsoo dengan semangat menghabiskan semangkok besar es creamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi di akhir bulan. Pagi-pagi buta keadaan mantion sudah ramai-kenapa?-karena mereka sedang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pergi berkemah. Ya, hari ini rencananya mereka akan pergi berkemah di fila keluarga suho. Myungsoo terlihat paling bersemangat mempersiapkan segalanya. Terang saja karena di balik acara berkemah ada misi yang akan mereka jalankan. Makanya kenapa acara berkemah tapi di fila. Agak rancu sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

DRTTT DRTTT

"Yoboseo"

"….."

"tapi pak, bukankah kemarin saya sudah minta ijin untuk ambil cuti dan sudah di setujui"

"….."

"sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tapi hari ini saya sudah berjanji kepada anak saya untuk pergi berkemah"

"…."

"baiklah saya mengerti"

Terilihat kyungsoo memasukan handphone nya dengan kesal kedalam saku celana dan bergegas keluar kamar. Teriakan riang Myungsoo menyambut kedatangan umma nya menjadi suara pertama yang menyapa pendengaran kyungsoo setibanya di ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada kristao, sulai dan chenmin. Sementara pasangan hunhan dan kai akan menyusul, karena mereka sedang mengikuti kontes dance siang ini.

"umma! Myungco cudah ciap. Ayo belangkat!" serunya dengan semangat 45 (?)

"maafkan umma sayang, sepertinya umma tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian"

"umma kan cudah janji cama myungco, kata umma olang baik gak boleh melanggal janji" bibir Myungsoo terlihat bergerat dan air mata sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari kedua bola mata bulat besar yang sangat mirip kyungsoo itu. Dia merasa sangat kecewa, karena dia tidak mau rencana yang sudah dia susun dengan susah payah hancur berantakan. Padahal untuk mengumpulkan semua dan merayu umma nya saja sudah menjadi perjuangan keras bagi Myungsoo. Mengingat kesibukan masing-masing dan umma yang tidak mau karena tempat yang jauh. Dia khawatir myungsoo kelelahan dan sakit pada akhirnya. Tapi berkat kerja keras Myungsoo akhirnya Ummanya mengalah dan menyetujui untuk pergi. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi? 'tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi' batin Myungsoo.

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Myungsoo tiba-tiba menagis keras. Air mata turun deras di kedua belah pipi chubinya. Seketika Kyungsoo panic, karena dia tau kalau anaknya itu akan sulit sekali berhenti menangis.

"cup..cup, jangan menagis ne. umma kan tidak bilang batal pergi tapi umma tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian,umma menyusul nanti setelah pekerjaan dadakan umma selesai" kyungsoo memeluk erat anak semata wayang nya.

"umma gak bohong kan" myungsoo menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya yang di peluk, dia mentap ummanya. Bisa dia lihat senyum tulus terukur dari bibir ummanya. Air mata yang tadi deras seketika berhenti.

"ne, umma janji sayang" tangan kyungsoo terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi myunngsoo

"holeeee! Ayo uncle kita belangkat cekalang" myungsoo lompat-lopat kegirangan.

Kyungsoo menatap heran anaknya. Tidak biasanya mood anak itu bisa berubah dengan cepat. Tapi kyungsoo menganggap itu adalah perubahan yang positive, jadi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukanya.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju fila di isi dengan penuh keceriaan. Sebenarnya lebih tepat ke ANTUSIASME berlebihan. Terlihat dari mobil yang tidak berhenti bergoyang sepanjang perjalanan di karenakan ulah tiga mahluk hiper aktiv (baca: chanyeol, baekhyun dan myungsoo). Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya, baekhyun menyanyikan lagu riang dan myungsoo yang jadi back dancer menari dengan penuh semangat. Kris yang sedang menyetirpun harus berkali-kali mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak terlalu heboh, karena mengganggu konsenrasi kris. Tapi percuma karena pada kenyataanya mereka tidak pernah menuruti apa yang kris katakana. Berbeda dengan mobil di depan mereka yang hanya di isi oleh pasangan sulay dan chenmin. Terlihat damai sejahtera dan sentosa. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Merevise document penting yang akan di pakai meeting atasanya esok pagi sudah selasai. Dia menoleh jam yang tergatung di tembok kanan ruangan, sudah pukul 14.05 pm. Dia bergegas keluar kantor setelah membertahukan kepada bosnnya bahwa document sudah dikirim via email.

.

.

Kyungsoo pov

Tubuhku terasa panas. Bukan, ini bukan demam tapi panas…

Flashback

Aku menggunakan taxi dari kantor dan sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menuju lemari es yang ada di ruang tengah. Baru tersadar karena inginya menyelesaikan cepat pekerjaan tadi karena tidak mau melanggar janjinya kepada Myungsoo tersayang sampai-sampai aku lupa minum. Dan sekarang tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Sakinghausnya aku mengambil sembarangan minuman yang ada didalam lemari es. Kulihat ada botol berisi minuman berwarna biru muda yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung meminumnya hingga yang tersisa tinggal botol kosong.

"ahh…segar"

Flashback end

"minuman apa yang tadi kuminum" aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju tempat sampah dimana aku membuang botol tadi. Kuambil botol dan kubaca. Aku kaget setengah mati. Ternyata ini minuman mengandung obat perangsang.

"uh..sial, siapa yang berani menyimpat barang seperti ini sembangan" gerutuku, kulirik selangkangan ku yang terlihat menyembul. "tidak, jangan sekarang please. Aku harus bergegas memnyusul ke fila kalau tidak bisa kemalaman" aku kembali ke kamarku yang berada di kamar atas untuk mengambil tas.

Sesampainya di kamar ternyata sesuatu yang bergejolak tdari dalam tidak bisa aku hentikan.

" argghhh! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu. Lagipula di rumah hanya ada kau sendiri"

Kyungsoo pov end

Kyungsoo dengan tergesa melucutu semua pakainya sampai sekarang tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi. Dia menlentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan mengangkangkan kakinya dan engan ragu mulai permainan solonya.

.

.

.

"kyaaa! Uncle luhan, ancle cehun" teriak myungsoo ketika mobil luhan sampai di halaman fila. 'ehh…appa mana?"

"appa mu akan menyusul pake motor sayang, jadi dia pulang dulu ke rumah" umbuh luhan sambil menggendong myungsoo masuk kedalam fila.

"kenapa si item mesti repot-repot sih hyung, kan bisa barengan kalian" tao yang mendengar pembicaraan mengomtari.

"entahlah, katanya dia takut nanti pulang harus duduk bersebelahan dengan kyungsoo. Dia takut merusak mood kyungsoo sepulang dari sini" kini sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan tao tadi

Semua langsung menuju halaman belakang fila dimana ada sulay dan kris yang sedang memasang tenda dan chenmin yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan buat api unggun.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba di mantion dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya yang terletak kamar paling di ujung. Dia berlari dari bawah karena takut keburu sore. Di sambarnya tas rangsel dan kunci motor yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur dan melempar asal tas yang berisi baju bekas ngedance tadi. Sebelum keluar kamar dia menengok kembali ruangan itu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dia berjalan santai tidak seperti tadi pas dia datang, sembari mengecek isi tas rangselnya meyakinkan lagi kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dia berhenti tepat didekat kamar kyungsoo yang terletak pas di sebrang tangga.

"sepeti ada suara, apakah kyungoo hyung lupa menutup jendela kamarnya ehingga ada kucing masuk?" dengan sedikit ragu jongin menuju pintu kamar kyungsoo. Di dekatkanya telinga ke pintu untuk memastikan.

"ahhhh…ahhhh…emmmhhhh"

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Keningnya terlihat berkerut "apa kyungsoo hyung lupa memtikan dvd" pikirnya "sejak kapan kyungsoo hyung suka nontop film begituan" jongin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Kalau memang kyungsoo lupa jongin akan mematikan filmnya, begitulah yang ada didalam pikiran jongin sekarang. Perlahan tanganya menyentuh handle pintu, ditekan kebawah dan didotongnya pelan "syukurlah tidak dikunci" bisiknya pelan.

KREIEEEETTTT

Jongin berhasil membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar dan kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena kaget, tidak menyangka akan ada yang memergokinya yang tengah melalukan hal _itu_. Dan yang paling parah yang memergokinya adalah jongin. seketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"j-jong-in"

T.B.C

Muehehehe…tertawa nista

Aduh maaf tadunya mau dibikin two shoot tapi aku keburu keringetan pas mau ngetik adengan NC nya KAISOO….mian ya, aku janji besok aku akan persiapkan mental untuk menulis NCnya. Jadi bisa di pastikan next chap full NC KaiSOO sama penyelesaian konflik mereka.

Buat yang kecewa sama cara penulisan aku yang berantakan aku sangat..sangat minta maaf *Bow banreng Kyungsoo*. Sebenernya aku ga ada bakat nulis Cuma modal nekad aja. Author gila kan? Tapi aku bersyukur ada yang mau baca epep ini. Sebenernya bukan ff nya yang abal tapi authornya yang abal. TYPO(s) sangat berserkan begini nih hasil author abal yang males ngedit. Chongmal mianhae chingudeul.

Aku mau ngucapin TERIMAKASIH banyak buat yang udah follow sama follow ff ini dan yang nyempetin review :

PutchanC Oke ini udah di lanjut yaa say

DKS-ZYX Iya aku jg sebel si Item ke jepang sm si rambut mangkuk itu, honey mood keknya..haha

.16 alurnya ngebut ya, sorry aku masih belajar say

Cha83 iya, jujur aku rada maksa publish ff ini. Sebenernya chap 1 harusnya msh kerangka. Tp aku males manjangin chapnya, nanti malah ilang feeling di tengah. Mian mengecewakan.

Naranabila typonya kebangetan ya? Huhuhu

HitsuKiro16 iya author nya pemalas

Opikyung0113 ini uda lanjut yaa

EarthDO ini aku usahakan cepet sampe aku ngerjain ff ini sambil kerja di kantor.

Teleportbabies oke lanjut

Younlaycious88 bantu do'a ya smoga mereka bisa baikan #lho

iya sebel sama si jong yang suka nistain baby Soo #eh (dendam pribadi)

LAB27 udah ya…

Maaf kalo ada yang gak kebales reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : KaiSoo, myungsoo (bukan L) and other member EXO**

**Rated : nyerempet M karena di sini ada sedikit.. sangat sedikit adengan **_**ehem**_

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, typo's berserkan karena authornya males ngedit. Bahasa aneh dan tidak baku. Authornya abal.**

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank sooooo jangan di ambil hati ne **

**Part ini full NC 21 meski yakin gak sebagus author lain, buat yang masih dibawah umur atau yang masih perawan otaknya PLEASE klik x. Maaf buat semua reader Author buat kalian bikin dosa dan zina otak dengan baca ff ini…..wkwkwk. **

**Seperti biasa**

**DON'T LIKE NO READ…..WKWKWK**

_Jongin berhasil membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar dan kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena kaget, tidak menyangka akan ada yang memergokinya yang tengah melalukan hal itu. Dan yang paling parah yang memergokinya adalah jongin. seketika tatapan mereka bertemu._

"_Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_j-jong-in"_

**PART III**

Jongin mematung di dekat pintu. Sewajarnya dan seharusnya jongin segera keluar dan menutup pintu. tapi melihat kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat akal sehatnya pergi entah kemana.

Sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa membatu dengan posisi masih seperti ketika jongin memergokinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan posisi terlentang, tangan kirinya terlipat dengan siku menjadi tumpuan guna menahan tubuhnya, dan tangan kanan yang masih setia menggenggam penisnya di antara paha yang mengangkang. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaranya. Segera iya melepas tangannya dan membalik badanya hingga telungkup. Naas bagi kyungsoo karena saking kerasnya dia berbalik menyebabkan penisnya yang menegang maximal tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan.

" ssshh…akkhhh" kyungsoo reflek mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, takut mulut sialnya mengeluarkan erangan tidak elit lagi.

"hyung ijinkan aku membantumu" sejujurnya jongin tulus mengatakan itu. Dia hanya ingin membantu kyungsoo menyelesaikan _masalahnya_ dengan cepat.

"TIDAK!" sontak kyungsoo berteriak

"please hyung, biarkan aku membantumu kali ini. Dan setelahnya kau boleh kembali bersikap dingin kepadaku" lirih jongin.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesak kala dia mendengar jongin yang memohon untuk membantunya. Padahal disini yang seharusnya memohon adalah kyungsoo. Kenapa jadi terbalik?

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dia masih mencoba berpikir jernih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di satu sisi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan jongin menyentuh lagi harga dirinya. Tapi disisi lain, saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk _membantunya_. Supaya dia bisa segera menyelesaikan _masalahnya_ dan pergi menemui myungsoo tersayang nya di villa. villa?—Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat tujuan utamanya hari ini. Dia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan keadaan ini.

"aku akan minta bantuan hyungsik, kau boleh pergi sekarang" kyungsoo meraih handphone yang berada di saku celana jeans nya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Menekan satu tombol dan meletakanya di di telinga.

" yoboseo, hyun kau bis…mhhhhhh"

BRAK

Jongin me mencum kyungsoo, merebut handphone dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"ammmm-pahhhh yanhhhh kau mpppphhhh" kyungsoo berusaha menyampaikan protes dengan terengah-engah, jongin menyerang bibirnya ganas. Tubuh kyungsoo seperti lumpuh. Kekuatan ototnya hilang entah kemana. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan jongin menyebabkan sengatan-sengatan yang sangat kuat. Sentuhan yang sudah lama hilang dari ingatan kyungsoo kini bisa dia rasakan lagi. Membuat kenangan nya bersama jongin dahulu kembali berputar di memorinya. Kenangan yang sudah lama dia hapus dengan susah payah kini kembali. Ciuman seperti ini dalu akan dia dapatkan setiap hari, bukan…bahkan dia akan mendapatkan banyak ciuman ini setiap harinya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum jongin menghancurkan segalanya.

"biarkan aku membantumu hyung, kumohon" jongin berbisik didepan bibir kyungsoo dalam jeda ciumanya, dan setelahnya dia raup kembali bibir ranum kyungsoo yang sudah hampir 4 tahun tidak pernah disentunya lagi. Rasa bibir kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu. Manis dan seakan menjadi nikotin untuknya. Bibir itu masih bibir kesayangan jongin. Meskipun dia sempat berpaling kepada taemin dahulu, tapi semua hanya berdasarkan nafsu belaka. Jongin tidak pernah merindukan bibir taemin seperti dia mendambakan bibir kyungsoo-nya. Dalam kurun waktu hampir 4 tahun ini (sejak kyungsoo mengandung sampai sekarang myungsoo berumur 3 tahun) jongin berusaha memperbaiki hubunganya dengan kyungsoo. Dia tidak pergi meninggalkan mantion meskipun kyungsoo bersikap dingin padanya, hanya semata-mata untuk menunjukan kepada kyungsoo, kesungguhan hatinya. Dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Kim jongin yang duluya tidak bisa hidup tanpa sex. Harus rela menahan gejolak dalam dirinya, semua dia rela lakukan untuk kyungsoo. Dia ingin kyunsoo-nya kembali mempercayai dirinya . dan dengan segala pengorbananya itu, dia sangat yakin kalau ternyata dia mencintai kyungsoo lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Jongin menghentikan cuiman panasnya ketika dia meraskan idak ada balasan dari kyungsoo dan rasa asin yang menyentuh indra perasanya.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Dan jongin terkesiap melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan basah dengan air mata. Sekelumit rasa penyesalan mendadak muncul dalam hatinya. Dia tau, dia kembali melakukan kesalahan dengan tindakanya ini. Mungkin, hanya mungkin …..kyungsoo akan semakin membencinya.

"mian, aku tau kau akan semakin membenciku setelah ini"

"…."

"hyung pasti berpikir aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan"

"…."

"tapi percayalah, aku melakukanya bukan karena nafsu, tapi…karena aku tulus mencintaimu hyung"

"….."

"aku tau menggapai mu kembali adalah hal mustahil bagiku. Maafkan aku yang tidak mampu mengobati luka hatimu. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu menjaga ketulusan mu. Maafkan aku yang sudah menghancurkan semua mimpi kita. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi jongin yang kau harapkan. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa kembali dengan perlakuanku barusan" jongin terisak dihadapan kyungsoo. Dia sudah tak mampu menahan perasaanya yang sudah lama dia tekan, seakan dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan sesak hatinya. Kata maaf yang tidak terucap dahulu. Kata maaf yang tidak tersampaikan, akhirnya kini bisa dia ucapkan langsung kepada kyungsoo-nya tercinta. Jongin merasa lega, beban hati yang dia pikul beberapa tahun ini seakan menguap. Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya setelah dia dewasa, menagis. Jongin tidak menyesal. Dia mengeluarkan airmata untuk orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sungguh dia tidak menyesal menunjukan sisi rapuhnya kepada kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik kearah pintu, dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia harapkan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menutup hati untuk nya-jongin. Perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu, menggapai handel pintu dan menekanya untuk mendorong dan membuka pintu. Tapi gerakanya terhenti ketika dia merasakan kehangatan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dialihkanya pandangan ke bagianperutnya. Ada sepasang tangan melingkar di sana. Dia tertegun-

kyungsoo memeluknya.

"hyung" jongin masih tidak percaya, kyungsoo memeluknya saat ini.

"hik"

Jongin bisa mendengar isakan dan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang bergetar. Jongin tau kyungsoo-nya menagis. Apakah ini pertanda kyungsoo sudah memaafkanya. Dia tidak mau menerka-nerka. Jongin memurat tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo yang masih memeluknya. Tanganya ragu menyentuh kepala kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan di dadanya.

"hyung, sudikah kamu menerima maaf dari laki-laki bejat yang sudah menghancurkan mu ini?"

"hik"

Jongin meraskan gerakan di dadanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan jongin. Jongin menangis haru. Air matanya kembali meleleh, ini adalah keajaiban. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan maaf dari kyungsoo. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya, akan selalu menjaga kyungsoo seumur hidupnya. Menempatkan perasaan kyungsoo di tempat paling atas dalam prioritas hidupnya. Akan mendahulukan kyungsoo dalam hal apapun di banding dirinya.

Jongin menjauhkan kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, menatap matanya dalam. Mencoba mencari keraguan dari pancaran mata bulat itu. Dia mendapatkanya, masih ada keaguan disana. Jongin mengerti dengan posisi kyungsoo, dia tidak akan memaksa kyungsoo untuk langsung mempercayainya. Dengan begitu masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya memperlihatkan kesungguhan hatinya kepada kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, tanganya menyentuh pipi kyungsoo dan mengusapnya.

"emmhhhhh"

Jongin melebarkan matanya mendengar desahan kyungsoo. Sebesar itukah pengarus sentuhanya? Pikir jongin. Atau ada sesuatu terjadi pada kyungsoo. Ditatapnya wajah kyungsoo yang masih terpejam menikmati sentuhan tanganya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu hyung?" Tanya jongin hati-hati, dia sangat takut kyungsoo-nya kembali emosi.

"i..itu, tadi aku minum sirup berwarna biru yang ada di lemari es"kini mata kyungsoo perlahan terbuka dan menatap sayu kedalam manik jongin. Wajahnya merah sempurna karena rasa malu

"haish jinjja, dasar odult barang seperti itu sembarangan, pantas saja kyungsoo hyung jadi begini"gumam jongin.

"eoh, tadi kamu ngomong apa jong? aku tidak dengar"

"anio, bolehkah aku membantumu sekarang hyung?"

Mata sayu kyungsoo berubah membesar mendengar penuturan jongin barusan. Kyungsoo masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kepada jongin. Dia tidak ingin moment berbaikanya dengan jongin diawali dengan hal seperti ini. Tetapi sesuatu dibawah sana harus diselesaikan.

"percayalah hyung, aku tau kamu masih ragu. Tapi sekarang hyung benar-benar harus meny_"

Jongin tidak bisa melanjut omonganya, karena sekarang bibirnya sudah tersumpal bibir kyungsoo.

"sentuh aku sekarang" ucap kyungsoo

Jongin langsung menyambar bibir bibir kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu. Bukan perkara sulit, karena sejak tadi bibir kyungsoo masih sedikit menempel dibibir tebal miliknya. Tangan kanan jongin berada di pinggang dan tangan kirinya di tengkuk kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumanya. Sementara tangan kyungsoo masih setia memegang selimut yang sempat melorot, menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tangan jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo, menuntunya keatas dan sekarang tangan kyungsoo sudah mengalung di leher jongin. sel imutpun terlepas dan tergeletak dilantai. Ciuman itu tak terlepas samasekali, malah semakin dalam jongin mengabses rongga mulut kyungsoo. Lumatan demi lumatan mereka bagi saling bergantian. Dikala jongin menyesap bibir bawah kyungsoo, maka kyungsoo menyesap bibir atas jongin. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa menit berikutnya. Lidah saling berperang hingga mereka saling menukar saliva. ciuman kadang berjeda dengan kecupa-kecupan kecil namun ganas, seakan mereka saling mematuk guna menstabilkan pasokan udara diparu masing-masing.

Tangan jongin meremas pantat sintal kyungsoo-mengerti-kyungsoo pun sedikit melompat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang jongin. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasur, dan selama itu kyung bergerak menggesekan penisnya dengan milik jongin tanpa melepas ciumanya.

"ahhhhh…jong…emhhh" kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya ketika di rasa sensasi lain yang dihasilkan dari ulahnya sendiri.

Seakan diberi kesempatan, jongin langsung mengecupi leher kyungsoo dengan leluasa. Menggigit kecil dan menyedotnya, sehingga menghasilkan banyak kissmark dileher mulus itu.

"ohhhhh…enghhhh…emhhhh" desahan kyungsoo makin intens. Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, kini kyungsoo berasa dibawahnya dengan kaki yang masih melingkar, gerakan menggesek penisnya semakin cepat. Jongin kembali meraup bibir kyungsoo sesaat sebelum menghentikan aksinya.

"aku akan mengurusmu hyung" kembali diciumnya bibir kyungsoo, turun ke dagu dan leher kyungsoo. Bermain sebentar disana, lalu ciuman itu makin turun dan sampailah pada nipple mungil kyungsoo. Dijilat dan diemutnya nipple yang sebelah kanan dan memutar lidahnya di puncak nipple itu. Nipple yang sebelah kiri dipilin dan di jepit dengan tangan kananya. Puas dengan nipple kyungsoo, ciuman itu turun ke perut kyungsoo sehingga meninggalkan jejak saliva. Pusar kyungsoo dicumbu dengan lidahnya menyebabkan sang empunya menggelenjang geli. Gerakan kecil kyungsoo menyebabkan penisnya menyodok leher jongin.

"Sudah tidak sabar,eoh?" jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kyungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menatap sayu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Tidak mau kyungsoo-nya tersiksa terlalu lama. Jongin langsung melahap penis kyungsoo. Meengemut, menyedot dan memompa dengan menaik turunkan kepalanya. Menggesekan sedikit giginya ke batang panjang itu.

"ahh.. ..emhhh jong ukhh aahh ahh aku emhhh hampir" rancau kyungsoo, tanganya meremas pelan rambut jongin untuk menyalurkan betapa dia menikmati blowjob jongin.

Jongin pempercepat pompaanya, sesekali meniup dan lidahnya menggelitik ujung kepala penis tempat lubang yang akan menyemprotkan sarinya.

CROOOOTTTT

"JONGIN" teriak kyungsoo saat dia orgasme dan menyemprotkan cairan semen didalam mulut jongin. Pahanya bergetar hebat dan pantatnya naik turun dengan irama berantakan menusukan penisnya semakin dalam ke rongga mulut jongin.

Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan meski harus tersedak, menelan sari kyungsoo tanpa sisa. Kyungsoo tampak lemas dan terengah pasca orgasme pertamanya, jongin mengecup kilat bibir kyungsoo.

"sudah lega?" tanyanya "sekarang bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi, biar aku yang membereskan kekacauan disini" jongin berniat untuk bangkit, tapi tangan kyungsoo menahanya. Kyungsoo menarik jongin kedalam pelukanya.

"aku membutuhkan mu, sekarang" bisik kyungsoo

Jongin bangkit. Bukan-bukan untuk beranjak, melainkan untuk melucuti seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia membuka seluruh pakaian nya, dan setelah keadaanya sama seperti kyungsoo-telanjang-kembali jongin menindih kyungsoo.

"terimakasih, sudah kembali mempercayaiku hyung"

Merekapun hanyut dalam ciuman panas kembali. Tangan jongin perlahan turun ke bawah menyentuh penis kyungsoo yang sudah kembali menegang. Memijatnya sebentar sebelum menuju hole kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya bergerak lembut didalm kyungsoo…

Satu

Dua

Hingga kini tiga jari itu terus memanjakan hole kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus dan menciptakan pola abstrak di punggung jongin yang basah. Sesekali tanganya meremas rambut lembut jongin. Menikmati kinerga jemari jongin didalamnya. Kyungsoo menggelenjang hebat ketika jari itu menyentuh sweatspot nya.

"ahhhhhh jong dihhh sanahhh…..emhhhhh" rancau kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan in out nya dan terus menyentuh titik yang kyungsoo mau. Hingga…..

CROOTTTTT

"AHH JONGIN" kyungsoo orgasme ke dua kalinya dan menyemprotkan sarinya di tangan jongin.

Jongin menampung hasil rilisan kyungsoo dan mengoleskannya kedalam hole kyungsoo. Bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, mengocok sebentar penis kebanggaan nya dan mengoleskan sisa sari kyungsoo ke penisnya. Mengarahkan penisnya ke hole kyungsoo dan perlahan memasukanya kedalam hole yang sudah memerah dan berkedut itu.

"enghhh…emhhhhh" desah kyungsoo ketika kepala penis jongin memasukinya

"arrrhhh….. enghhhh" erang jongin ketika penisnya sudah masuk seutuhnya.

Tidak langsung bergerak. Jongin memberi waktu hole kyungsoo untuk beradaftasi dengan penisnya. Kembali mereka berciuman.

Kaki kyungsoo sudah melingkari paha bergelayut di bahu jongin. "begeraklah" titahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, jongin langsung menggenjot (?) hole kyungsoo. Menumbuknya dengan gerakan

Pelan

Sedikit cepat

Dan sekarang gerakan itu semakin brutal.

Dari tusukan pertama jongin langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatan yang membuat kyungsoo melayang. Kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan jongin membuatnya gila. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya berlawanan menyambut tusukan penis jongin.

Hole kyungsoo meremas penis jongin. Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Jongin bisa kembali melakukan hal ini dengan kyungsoo. Kenikmatan ini berkali lipat dari ketika dia melakukan sex pertamanya dengan kyungsoo. Jongin terharu…dia menitikan air matanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin menangis di tengah kegiatan mereka, menatap heran. Tanganya terulur mengusap air mata di pipi jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Seakan menjawab Tanya di benak kyungsoo. Dipeluknya kyungsoo dan meletakan kepanya diceruk leher kyungsoo dengan tidak memberhentikan kegiatan in-out nya dibawah sana. "aku mencintaimu hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon" jongin terisak

Kyungsoo menitikan airmatanya mendengar pernyataan tulus jongin . ledakan emosi menjadikan percintaan ini terasa nikmat beribu kali lipat, terasa sampai ke tulang sumsum mereka.

Desahan dan erangan bersahutan dari kedua insan yang sedang menyalurkan hasratnya yang sudah lama mereka di akhiri dengan teriakan dikala mereka sampai puncaknya.

Mengulangnya dengan berganti gaya dan tempat

Lagi

Dan lagi

Dan lagi

Dan lagi

Dan lagi

Hingga mereka sampai pada batas kemampuan manusia. sampai mereka benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajah khawatir dan panic napak jelas di wajah semua penumpang tiga mobil itu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak mendapat berita dari hyungsik siang tadi bahwa dia mendapat telephone aneh dari kyungsoo., dan jongin yang tidak mengangkat telephon mereka sampai sekarang.

FLASHBACK

DRTTTT DRTTTT

Handphone chanyeol bergetar

"yeboseo"

"…"

"kapan kyungsoo menelpon mu hyun?"

"…."

"baiklah aku akan memastikanya, terimakasih hyun"

PIPP

"siapa yeol" Tanya baekhyun

"hyungsik, katanya tadi siang dia mendapat telepon dari kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba terputus dan ketika kembali dihubungi telephonya tidak aktif. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kyungsoo" jelas chanyeol panjang kali lebar.

"kenapa tidak dia yang memastikanya" sahut tao

"itulah masalahnya, hyungsik sedang berada diluar kota"

"biar kucoba menelpon nya" luhan mengeluarkan phonecell nya dan mencoba menghubungi kyungsoo "tidak aktif" gumam nya

"coba hubungi jongin, mungkin dia masih ditengah perjalanan. Dan suruh saja putar balik untuk mengecek keadaan kyungsoo" suho memerintahkan sehun.

"baiklah akan kucoba"

TUTTTT…TUTTTTT…TUTTTTT

"Tidak diangkat hyung, mungkin dia sedang mengendarai motornya dan tidak mendengar" jelas sehun.

"sebaiknya tunggu sampai besok pagi saja, ini sudah terlalu sore. Kasian si kamjjong kalau dia sampai disini dan kita sudah tidak ada"

Dan ternyata sampai tengah malam dua mahluk itu tidak muncul. Mereka semakin bingung karena telephon jongin pun sampai sekarang tidak di angkat. Dan mereka memutuskan kembali ke mantion malam itu juga.

FLASHBACK OFF

Jam 7 pagi ketiga mobil itu sampai di mantion, setelah memarkinkan mobil mereka bergegas masuk.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak lay dari bawah. Semua langsung menuju lantai atas menuju kamar kyungsoo.

"Kyung" luhan membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo. "eh, tidak ada" luhan menutup pintu kembali dan memberitahukan yang lain bahwa kyungsoo tidak ada di kamarnya.

Semua langsung berpencar mencari ke tiap ruangan.

TIBA-TIBA

'KAMJONGGGGGG APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO, DASAR MESUM!" terdengar teriakan xiumin dari dapur.

Sontak semua berlari menuju dapur. Dan semua shock melihan pemandangan didepan mereka. Bagaimana tidak shock, melihat dua sosok yang mereka khawatirkan tengah tertidur di atas meja dapur dengan keadaan telanjang, saling menindih dan penis jongin yang masih didalam hole kyungsoo.

Kris sontak menutup mata myungsoo di gendonganya yang tebangun karena teriakan xiumin tadi. Mundur teratur meninggalkan dapur, berpandangan dengan myungsoo dan saling memperlihatkan senyum evil mereka.

END

Omaigot! Nekat bikin NC padahal tidak ada kemampuan. Hanya berbekal _**pengalaman**_ membaca ff NC author lain yang keren-keren. Jadi kalau adengan NC nya pasaran dan abal mohon dimaklumi namanya juga author abal. Nanti author akan buat yang lebih real dan hot kalo sudah punya pengalaman pribadi ya….haha.

Maaf apabila ada reader yang masih suci otaknya. Author uda perigatin di atas ya.

Aku fujoshi special EXO….haha, tp jujur aku gak suka sex dengan kekeras, BDSM atw sex toy. BIG NO. aku suka sex yang lembut dan berkesan mendalam gituuuu….cieee laganya. Yaa smoga ada yang tersentuhlah dengan ceritanya. Meski alurnya ngebut banget dan aneh seakan-akan mengerjar adengan UHUKnya (sebenernya emang iya sih) /nyegir kek kuda/.

Rencananya aku mau buat lanjutan ff ini dengan judul berbeda. Ceritanya akan menceritakan detail-detail semasa kyungsoo berjuang sendiri dari mulai hamil sampai melahirkan dan membesarkan myungsoo tanpa si item pesek plus bagaimana perjuangan si jongin untuk merebut kembali simpati kyungsoo sampe mau lagi ence'an sm dia. Aneh donk kyungsoo yang ujug-ujug mau di iya-iya'in lagi. Sabar sodara-sodara jawaba dari semua pertanyaan anda akan saya jawab di lanjutan ff ini. Tapi ga bisa cepet yaaa….soalnya ngebut ff ini aj ngabisin waktu seharian penuh tiap chap nya. Jadi mohon di maklumi.

Last

Author mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih pada reader yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview ff perdana ku ini.

Special thank's to :

putchanC, DKS-ZYX, lailatulmagfiroh.16, cha83, naranabila, opikyung0113, hitsukiro16, EarthDO, teleportbabies, younlaycious88,ferinarefina , LAB27, lancie-song, shounars, ini namaku, guest, kaisooship.

Maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut. Soalnya suka kepotong sendiri di ffn nya *bow*

akhirnya ff perdana ini selesai *sujud syukur*

*kiss and hug*


End file.
